1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems generally and specifically, to methods and apparatus for message compression in preparation for transmission in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand for packetized data services over wireless communication systems. As traditional wireless communication systems are designed for voice communications, the extension to support data services introduces many challenges. The conservation of bandwidth is the overwhelming concern for most designers. A variety of solutions have been developed to reduce the bandwidth required for data services. One method is compression, which reduces the raw information transmitted over the air interface in a wireless communication system. However, compression may increase the error rate of transmitted data packets.
There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and accurate method of transmitting data in a wireless communication system.